


Hell No

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles, Derek Hale pack, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, alpha!Derek, alpha!Scott, i don't know how to tag, pack rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles sometimes says the wrong things, but the right things happen.





	

There was no way in that Stiles was going to let a few werewolves just roll over him and his crew. No one gets away saying that Scott was a useless Alpha. Especially not _Mr. Eyebrows_ even if he was an Alpha of his own pack. No, Stiles will kick that asshole's ass. That's how Stiles ended up in his jeep with a baseball bat in the passenger seat. The mantra of, _Gonna kick his ass. Gonna kick his ass,_ repeating in his head. 

Stiles was sure that Mr. Stubble Jaw heard his jeep pull up because within the time it took him to open his door, grab his bat and stomp out of the jeep the front door was open. And no surprise Mr. Confusing Eyes was there staring at him. Eyebrows conveying an expression of something along the lines of _Test Me._

"Can I help you with something? Or are you just going to stare at my face all day?" Derek barked. 

"I heard you were talking shit." Stiles used his bat to slightly bump his hand. 

"Maybe I did. What are you going to do about it?" Derek's face stayed indifferent, even when his betas came out of the house. 

"We can take care of him Derek." The tall curly haired blonde spoke. 

"My business is with Sourwolf." Stiles yelled out. Derek huffed. 

"Your alpha is useless. Even now you show up, but where is he?" Derek started approaching Stiles. "Do you think he even cares about you?" Stiles' brain was screaming he couldn't figure out whether to use a Fuck You or a Fight Me. 

"FUCK ME!" Stiles screamed out. Stiles knew he fucked up after he said it, especially since the only sound that could be heard was Stiles' heartbeat. Derek's gaze stayed on Stiles' eyes until his eyes drifted down to his lips. 

"Why not?" Derek shrugged before wrapping his arms around Stiles and crashing his lips against Stiles'. 

"Mmmfh!" Stiles mumbled as he broke the kiss. "What the hell?!" Stiles was still in Derek's grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"You're the one who said fuck me." Stiles began squirming. 

"I MEANT TO SAY FUCK YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" Stiles lost the grip to his bat.

**Author's Note:**

> This was stupid, but thanks for reading :)


End file.
